Caillou
'''Caillou' (pronounced "Kai-You") is an educational show character. He, Dora the Explorer, Kirby Loopsy, and Warren Cook, are four perfect examples on why good users are not really good users at all. African Vulture is known for her Caillou Gets Grounded videos, and her grounded videos are quite popular. In fact, one of her Caillou videos, Caillou Misbehaves at Chuck E. Cheese, has 1,516,333 views as of June 28, 2015. Caillou had affiliation with Nova at one point. Personality Because he's from a baby show, he is often quite immaturely used as a troublemaker in people's grounded series, though some have admitted to doing so for entertainment purposes only. Only in the GoAnimate realm, has he been shown to love fake VHS openings, via a dark personna given to him by users. Through this dark personna, they had him create some of his own fake VHS openings (apparently). For example, in Caillou gets grounded for gigantic-double years, he created the openings to SpongeBob: WhoBob WhatPants from 2001 and The Simpsons: Season 1 from 1998. The well-known Momogowi has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou (renamed uolliaC) having the Jennifer voice. In certain videos, he has been shown to have a twin brother in Daillou, and in thegoldenbrick1's videos, sextuplets named Aaillou, Baillou, Eaillou and Faillou alongside himself and Daillou. This wiki is sorry to confirm that alongside Aaillou, Baillou, Caillou, Daillou, Eaillou, and Faillou, he has twenty other brothers, whom are named Gaillou, Haillou, Iaillou, Jaillou, Kaillou, Laillou, Maillou, Naillou, Oaillou, Paillou, Qaillou, Raillou, Saillou, Taillou, Uaillou, Vaillou, Waillou, Xaillou, Yaillou, and Zaillou (the only female of the 26 brothers), respectively. Yes, there are twenty six of them. All of whom are clones of the real Caillou. In OliverWestern's videos, Caillou is known as Caillou Anderson, and he was framed by twin brother Daillou for urinating down his teacher's leg, and spent 10 episodes as a Prisoner. Daillou gave OliverWestern the perfect opportunity needed to permanently write Caillou out of the series, as OliverWestern was getting bored of using Dora and Caillou as Troublemakers, and wanted to keep his series fresh. TriggerHappyFan2001 has a series called Caillou Gets Grounded Origins. As the name suggests, it is a prequel series. In it, Caillou wears a gray shirt, has brown hair (was shaved bald in episode 8), and has the Kidaroo voice. As the series progresses, Caillo becomes more of a troublemaker. Examples of things that happen are; in episode 2, Caillou went to Chuck E Cheese's for the first time, in episode 9, he met Gilbert as a kitten. The last episode will take place directly before THF01's first Caillou gets grounded video. Info Born: January 11, 2011 (MS2003Swell and James'version) Friends: Dora The Explorer, Barney, Special Agent Oso, Jihadi John, Little Einsines Likes: Baby Shows, Fake VHS Openings, Chuck E. Cheese's (especially escaping to it), Dora the Explorer (they are now good friends; in some videos, he has a crush on her), Sanjay and Craig, Digimon, Barney (sometimes), Great Bear Lodge, etc. Dislikes: getting grounded, My Little Pony, Rosie, his parents, school, Non-Baby Shows, The Simpsons, Pokémon, Barney (sometimes), Hero 108, Charlie Brown (his rival), etc. Allies: Baby Show Characters, such as Oobi and Strawberry Shortcake, UTTPs and bad users Enemies: Good users such as Alex Kimble, African Vulture, non-baby show characters. Voices *Ivy *Jennifer *Young Guy *Paul *Princess *Julie *Shy Girl *Kidaroo *David/Zack/Evil Genuis Videos Caillou_steals_Sophie_the_Otter's_hairbow_and_gets_grounded Family *Rosie (sister) *Boris (father) *Doris (mother) *25 brothers *Gilbert (cat) Gallery Caillou21.jpg Caillou_doing_yoga.jpg Cailloutantrum.jpg Caillou About To Throw His Bottle.jpg|Caillou about to be naughty Category:Troublemakers Category:Male Characters Category:Troublemakers Fought By Powerpuff Girls Category:GoAnimate V3 Wiki Category:NoGang Members Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Detention Center Prisoners Category:Mordecai's Enemies Category:Jerks Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Jerks Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Massive Jerks Category:Mega Troublemakers Category:Mega Jerks Category:OliverWestern Series Characters Category:Stupid character Category:Crybabies Category:Title Characters Category:DTLTS Series Characters Category:Male Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Idiots Category:Bad Fictional Characters Category:Male Villains